So lucky
by Anavaress
Summary: Emily pushes it a too far in bed, leading to expected consequences. One shot. P/H established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So Lucky

Warm lips were kissing their way down her neck. They started sucking her pale skin when hungry teeth took over and bit her hard enough to leave a mark.

-Aaron please. I want you, she groaned.

It had been a long day at work and at home for him. Jack was having problems with a mean boy at school. They were both exhausted but Emily was so horny she couldn't go to sleep like that.

Hotch removed her T-shirt and started sucking her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She loved the way he would always take care of her. Making sure she had as much pleasure as him. But tonight she just wanted to fuck and get off.

Emily pushed him back and removed her trousers and panties. Hotch undressed himself too and kissed her passionately. Their tongues meet and tangled as he leaned her down on their bed. Fire was growing in Emily's lower belly, making her all body vibrate with desire.

Hotch broke the kiss and bit down her neck a second time as he spread her legs around him. She was so wet for him! But he wanted to drive her crazy, so he simply continued working her breast with his hand and her neck with his mouth.

-Oh fuck Aaron! Stop teasing me!

-Shhh. We wouldn't want Jack to wake up would we?

-So just take me now!

-Sorry? I didn't quite get what you wanted, he teased as he bit one of her hard nipples.

-Hotchner!

She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her in the eyes.

-If you don't get cracking I swear to God I will go out and ask whoever I find to fuck me ok?

The menace didn't have the effect she wanted. Not at all! In less than a second, Hotch's erection disappeared totally, taking them both by surprise.

-Oh God… I'm so sorry. I…

But he reacted faster than she did. His lips went straight to her mouth, making her silence, while his right hand slipped down to her lower belly.

-Aaron you don't have to – Ah!

His fingers had found her pearl and were rubbing it fast. He didn't take his time there and quickly trusted two fingers inside her, making her arch back in the bed. His all body started moving back and forth on top of her. His mouth found its place biting and sucking her collar bone, driving her mad.

-Oh yes like that! Fuck me harder yes! she begged.

The palm of his hand was rubbing against her clit and very soon she felt she was close to her release. Emily was totally incapable of thinking of anything else but her body right now. She felt the tension approaching from its breaking point as she started tightening around his fingers.

Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. But it didn't take him half a second to trust back inside her, with three fingers this time, making them curve to reach her G spot and pressing his palm harder against her clit. After a couple of second Emily exploded. Hotch muffled she groans with a kiss as he made her ride her orgasm until the end.

Hotch rolled over and lay on his side. He looked at her messed up hair, her pink cheeks, her heavy breathing and the red marks on her neck, trying to find something that could heal his wounded ego. Emily looked back at him and she smiled. She curled up against him and kissed his chest.

-Thank you. And I'm so sorry… You were amazing. I…

-Shhh. Let's just sleep Emily. I'm worn out and Jack won't wait for us tomorrow morning.

-Okay…

Emily rolled over so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know what to say. She was feeling stupid, mean and selfish but so damn good at the same time!

-I'm so lucky to have you, she said.

He kissed her shoulder, and they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>When Hotch woke up, he first felt the emptiness next to him, and then heard the shower. Emily was quite a day bird and she would always wake up before him, and sometimes before Jack. Today was one of those times; the little man was still sleeping.<p>

The agent rolled on his side, ready to fall back into Morpheus' arms but he just couldn't keep ignoring what had happen the night before. He was quite pleased with the way he reacted to it but his ego was severely injured. It was the first time that happened to him and it was with Emily… Everything was so recent and he loved her so much!

Thinking about her, hearing the shower, the water streaming down her body, her naked body…

* * *

><p>Emily was rinsing her hair, enjoying the feeling of the boiling hot water on her skin. Last night had been a very strange night. One of the most disappointing and mind blowing sex she had ever experienced. Hotch definitely knew how to use his hands! And even with what happened he hadn't let her down, not for one second.<p>

But she wasn't a fool. She knew that they were going to have to work on that to make it ok. Hotch was an alpha male. An extremely caring and considerate one but still an alpha. That would leave mark if they didn't find a way to fix it.

Talking about marks… Emily ran her finger down her neck and collar bone. She smiled, feeling the irregularities on her skin. Her hand slid down her body, to her breast, and then between her legs, remembering every touch.

Where any other man would have panicked or turned mad, he just gave her one of the best orgasm she ever had.

Lucky. Yes she was lucky. And in love.

* * *

><p>-Ah! God you scared me!<p>

Hotch had crept into the shower without a noise, fighting against the need to turn the heat of water down. How could she stand that temperature?

-Sorry. Thought you needed some help here.

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss became deeper as he ran his fingers through her hair, increasing the touch. Emily put her arms behind his neck and pressed her body against his.

-May I say that your shampoo taste awful? Hotch teased.

-Oh sorry. But stop, I wouldn't want to mess up with your sensitive sense of taste…

-It doesn't taste _that_ bad.

Emily smiled as he licked his way down her breast. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to do that, that he had been wonderful last night, but she knew it wouldn't help. And she was feeling excited again.

-We should hurry before Jack wakes up.

Hotch slipped his fingers between her legs, teasing her clit with his index. He backed her against the shower and rubbed his fingers faster and faster between them. She felt his erection pressed against her and groan in his ear.

-Don't Emily. I know when you're faking it.

_You bet_! she thought. But she had to admit she never faked it with him. Sometimes she would just make more noise than she really needed to, to feed his ego. Apparently it wasn't working today.

-I don't fake. If you're not good enough I just tell you.

-That's a lie Honey. Turn around.

Emily didn't fight over that and just turned her back to him, enjoying the heat growing in her stomach as Hotch's hands were working her breast, pinching her nipples, and his teeth were leaving more marks on her neck.

She could feel him very hard against her as he gently pushed her shoulders to make her bend forward. Hotch slowly trusted in her, taking his time to be sure she was ok. The position wasn't exactly comfortable as they could easily slip but Hotch just loved the way the hot water would ran down Emily's body and make her skin even more sensitive.

He grabbed her waist and started moving back and forth. Gently at first, then faster and faster, until he was simply slamming into her with every move, gripping her waist hard enough to leave red marks. But she didn't seem to mind. Not at all.

-Yes like that. Oh harder Aaron! Harder!

He didn't argue with that and pushed himself faster and deeper inside her. Her groans were resonating inside the shower as she felt herself become closer and closer. Hotch bended over, keeping the infernal rhythm and grabbed one of her breast, squeezing it between his fingers.

A couple on seconds later Emily fell over the edge and came hard around him. Hotch followed her immediately and exploded deep inside her.

The groans despaired but two heavy breathing were filling the air. Hotch was leaning on Emily's back, the hot water streaming down on their bodies. Emily slowly turned around and pulled Hotch into a deep and loving kiss.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

-Daddy! Daddy!

The voice was coming from the bed room.

-Yes Jack we are here.

-I heard screams Daddy. Is everything ok? asked the little boy, obviously trying to speak through the keyhole.

Emily blushed and bit her lower lip. Hotch gave her an amused smile and kissed her.

-Yes buddy. Emily slipped in the shower that's all, he answered while getting out of the shower.

-Emily are you ok?

-Yes Jack I'm fine. Just a sore butt, she said and Hotch eyebrows went up.

Emily gave him a cheeky grin while wrapping herself in a towel.

-Is my little sister fine too?

They both looked down at her now lightly round belly. Emily ran a loving hand over it and Hotch gave her a gentle kiss before bending over and putting his ear against her belly.

-She told me she was fine Jack. And that she wants pancakes for breakfast.

Emily laughed and they heard the little boy squeal and run away.

-You should go before he set the house on fire.

-You're right, Hotch answered as they went out of the bathroom to get some clean clothes. And if it's a boy I'll tell him it's your fault.

-Oh no! Mother Nature made YOU guys responsible for that so YOU will tell him and YOU will assume the consequences.

-Daddy what does she want with her pancakes? the little boy shouted from the kitchen.

-I'm coming Jack wait a second, his father answered and then turned back to his lover. Any way you won't be able to answer any question when he/she will get out so…

Hotch left the bedroom to join his son.

-That conversation is not over Hotchner. You can count on that.

_A/N:Don't forget the Review button! He just had a difficult breakup, he needs some attention! ;)_


	2. Sequel

So Lucky has now a sequel. Go and check Have I Told You to find out if Jack 's wishes of having a little sister are coming true! =D


End file.
